


Persona School, But With Secrets!

by NaturePixii



Series: A school where shit goes down [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Persona Series, M/M, Persona Spoilers, Possibly Triggering Topics, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii
Summary: A sort-of AU take on Persona 5, where the Phantom Thieves do become famous even after defeating you-know-who, but because their fans appreciate them. When the Phantom Thieves find young people with potential, though, they decide to start a secret school for persona users to learn things before they awaken, making it become famous but elusive, not being found to this day. But, when a young girl by the name of Angela awakens earlier than expected, things get out of hand and she has to try to keep it secret before any of her teachers notice. Little did she know, though, that Yaldaboath left behind a small amount of power when he was defeated which ended up manifesting into something sinister. Can she get her own group, or even help from her teachers, and save the world?





	Persona School, But With Secrets!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing this prompt and I'm not the best writer so bear with me, and I will change the tags (and other things too) if I need to! This is also my first fanfiction and day on Ao3, so please forgive me for rookie mistakes ^.^
> 
> I might also end up making one-shots or more stories about this! But no mature since I'm sorta too young for that... Yeah... Anyways, let's get on!
> 
> By the way, I don't have a publishing schedule, I also might start writing during winter break (starts at November 28 I believe? It also ends 3 weeks after I think)
> 
> And you can use your imagination for some things, as I am not the best at description ^.^ and yeah...

???'s P.O.V 

Darkness, calming darkness, all was quiet, like everything was waiting for the light so it wouldn't hurt the darkness. Peace, peace in all directions, until... I heard an annoyingly screechy noise, realizing it was my alarm clock I opened my eyes to a white wall, with posters of musicians, games, and mostly, Phantom Thieves covering it, along with my brown hair covering my face. Yes, I'm a phan, so what? 

 

My tired body rolled in the opposite direction to shut off the alarm clock that awoke me to my pink and white room, sliding my hand to the annoying electronic, which also had '06:00 AM' as the current time, I hit it softly to end the noise, which it did, much to my happiness. Why did I wake up now? What was so important on a Friday morning like this? All I know is that I'm gonna go to a new school on Fri-

THAT'S IT! 

I jump out of bed, heading to my closet to grab clothes for today, I take out a pretty Cream-colored shirt with black stripes in the middle, meant to be shaping a tiger that also had red glasses on. My chosen pants were black, with red details on the edges, cream socks and my accessories, which consisted of a purple/violet-ish hair clip, a pastel purple and white striped hairband, a steel watch with red for the display and red details, last but not least a blue, white and green rainbow loom.

After I've dressed up, I grabbed my rainbow target backpack along with a book bag and a luggage since I've chosen to stay at the dorms. Future Hero (I'm not sure yet, but I'm working on the title still.) Angela is ready! Oh! Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Angela, a new student at Rebellionaire High (A/N: creative, I know * sarcasm *) and I'm ready to go! My parents had everything else ready last night, so I have no need to worry about that. As I descended the stairs, I tried to be careful despite being scared of falling, I made it and ran to the front door. I said goodbye to my family and begin descending down more stairs, although this time they're made out of concrete. And now... It's almost time for me to go, to the school! 2 hours later... 

After arriving at the airport, I took a look around, seeing a huge blue velvet airplane that caught my attention. Realizing it was my plane, I walked towards it. It's going to be a fun year.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yeah, I know that was short but, what can I say? I'm not the best.
> 
> PERSONA 5 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!
> 
> More to be added?


End file.
